


Best Friends

by RedSquirrel



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Spoilers, They're best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSquirrel/pseuds/RedSquirrel
Summary: The epilogue didn't do Ruru any justice and it's really sad when you think about it. So I fixed it.





	Best Friends

Ruru had just said goodbye to her best friend. It had been less than a year, but that friendship had helped her in so many ways. She had felt love, tasted so much good food, and most importantly, she had someone to help her face her future. ...But now, that person was gone.  
Dr. Traum’s train sped along on its rails of light, going past everything Ruru knew. Of course Ruru had known the future, but this Ruru, the Ruru Amour that she had become, knew nothing. Most of her memory of the future had been wiped by Criasu, so she was terrified. Around her, the ex-Criasu employees were making lighthearted conversation. Pupple said something about blowing the future’s togepower away, Charaleet was planning to reestablish YouTube(?) or something, and the rodents were hugging each other. A lot. Daigan ended up holding Hugtan for five minutes before handing the baby over to Gelos. And Traum… Traum was operating his machine, thankfully. Ruru had enough to deal with without thinking about her complicated relationship with her father.  
“Ru okay?” Hugtan asked.  
“I’m fine, Hugtan. Just thinking.” Ruru replied.  
“But you’re crying.” Gelos pointed out.  
Oh. She was.  
“My apologies. It’s just a malfunction.”  
The android wiped her tears away. It would be fine. Everything was going to be okay, and Emiru would be waiting for her in the future…  
The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful, thankfully. Ruru was the one to open the doors, and when she did, her internal clock stopped. Time was still stopped. Her actions as a Cure had changed nothing.  
This was a possibility, of course, and Ruru had more than accounted for it, but actually seeing it was something else. A nearby building was mid-collapse, some kids were in the middle of smashing a window, and a bullet hung in midair. Ruru didn’t care. Where was her best friend? What was she doing? Before she knew it, the android was running to the first place she could think of--The playground Emiru had claimed as her secret hideout all those years ago.  
It was gone. The playground was gone, replaced by an empty lot. Weeds grew in the space left. Ruru continued running without even pausing. Maybe Emiru was at her house?  
The door flew off the hinges as Ruru came bursting in. “Emiru!” she cried. Where was her partner?  
After frantically searching the house, she ended up in Emiru’s room, where the older woman’s fingers pressed down on a couple piano keys, a sad smile on her face. The rest of her room was almost the same as it was 25 years ago. This was wrong… Emiru preferred freedom, she preferred her guitar! Where was it? The Emiru Ruru knew had stopped playing piano long ago, so she had no reason to hide it, but this Emiru… Ruru scanned the room, finding it under the structure holding the piano. Of course. She picked up her old friend and flung her onto the plushie covered bed. The remote was in her wardrobe, right?  
After taking out everything inside, Ruru had confirmed that it was not where it used to be. Only one thing left to do. She slammed her fist into the ground where the piano was, revealing the hole underneath, and the guitar inside. Not knowing what to play, she started with the song Emiru made for the two of them. It felt half complete with Emiru’s voice gone and Ruru singing through tears, but she continued. When she finished, she started playing the other songs she played with Emiru. Everything they made was a duet, though, and that was painfully obvious.  
“Who… Are you?”  
Ruru stopped playing, unsure of how to answer the sudden question and afraid to look at her comrade. The silence continued for what felt like an eternity.  
“Emiru… I’m your best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the timeline they're in has some other stuff like the Cures being really different and Hana being dead, but I chose not to explore that for now. I might later.


End file.
